Nico Robin
Summary Adventurer Archaeologist, ex-Dragon, and Ms. Exposition, Nico Robin is one of the darker and more enigmatic members of the Straw Hats. Entering the story as the partner of the big bad Sir Crocodile, Robin asked to join the crew because Luffy had forced her to live, rather than die. Despite some initial mistrust, she gradually settled into the crew. Since those early uncertain days, she's become something of the crew's Team Mom, and occasionally plays the role of cool big sis for Nami. Her Devil Fruit, the Flower-Flower Fruit (Hana Hana no Mi), lets her sprout replicas of her limbs, and later her entire body, from any surface. She is twenty-eight years old (thirty post-Time Skip). Unfortunately, her past eventually caught up to her and it was revealed that she's been on the run from the World Government for twenty years, after her home island of Ohara was razed, and a large bounty was placed on her head. However, after the rest of the crew proved that they were willing to essentially declare war on the World Government in order to get her back, she realized that she had finally found her place in life, and that she was not a burden to her new friends. Her dream is to learn the history of the Void Century, a passage of time blacked out by the World Government, which is said to be written in a lost language scribed onto huge stone cubes called Poneglyphs.note Simply learning the language of the Poneglyphs is a capital crime, and is the reason that everyone on her island, including her mother, were killed by the Marines. She is now one of only a handful of people in the world who can read them, allowing her to not only discover the true history of the world, but also to potentially revive a lost superweapon. Her bounty is 130,000,000 Berries. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | At least High 8-C Name: Nico Robin, epithet "Devil Child", "Miss All Sunday", "Light of the Revolution" Origin: One Piece Gender: Female Age: 28 pre timeskip, 30 after the timeskip Classification: Human, Archaeologist of the Straw Hat Pirates, Former Vice President of Baroque Works, Former Member of the Oharan Clan, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, stamina, ate the Hana Hana No Mi, a Paramecia type Devil Fruit that allows the user to replicate and sprout parts of their body (including full-body clones) multiple times from the surface of any object or living thing, she can also use her ability to create wings and endow herself with flight (limited to five seconds), accomplished grappler Attack Potency: Building level (Although capable of defeating foes with higher durability with grappling techniques) | At least Large Building level (By virtue of the huge limbs she can spawn) Speed: Hypersonic attack speed/reactions (Kept up with Yama, she rarely moves in combat however) | Massively Hypersonic attack speed/reactions (She was able to spawn a clone between G2 Luffy and Jinbe when they fought, could also dodge the fire roar from the PH dragon whereas Usopp could not, could catch a bloodlusted Hakuba mid-movement) Lifting Strength: Superhuman, significantly higher by using large numbers of arms | Superhuman normally, likely at least Class K+ with large limbs Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class MJ normally, likely at least Class MJ+ when creating large limbs Durability: Large Building level (withstood several attacks from Yama without suffering notable injuries) | Large Building level (likely higher, given her pre timeskip standards and her massive growth since then) Stamina: Superhuman Range: As far as she can see, has occasionally demonstrated the ability to sprout body parts in places she can't see however Standard Equipment: Nothing notable Intelligence: Extremely intelligent with extensive knowledge of the world, especially in regards to historical matter, remarkably insightful and very experienced in the use of her Devil Fruit ability, skilled combatant. Weaknesses: Cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water, she feels anything her extra body parts feels, the user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked, can't create limbs where there is not enough room and while each part is capable of that parts normal movements, the body part itself is bound to where it was sprouted from, typically remains stationary when using her powers though she doesn't have to. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Hana Hana no Mi (Flower Flower Fruit): A Paramecia - type Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to replicate and sprout pieces of their body multiple times from the surface of any object or living thing. The fruit's major strength, as demonstrated by Nico Robin, is the ability to sprout multiple body parts on any surface including the user's own body, except seastone. With this ability the user can take on many attackers by using many sprouted limbs. Since the user is practically the only one who knows where their limbs will sprout out, they have the element of surprise on their side. Another strength is that the user can also create body parts like an eye in order to gather information. Aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses that a user falls prey to, the user of the Hana Hana no Mi has some weaknesses unique to themselves. The user will gain damage to their body if the extra limbs are attacked and can feel the pain. According to Oda, the user has a radius of 200 Hana Hanas in which they can extend parts of their body. *'Clutch:' Robin sprouts multiple arms on an opponent, one pair forcing them on the ground backwards, one pair hold the foe up at their back, and a final pair grabs the upper body. The pairs at the upper body and legs pull, cracking the foe's back. The power of the attack increases with more arms. *'Veinte Fleur Calendula:' Robin sprouts 20 arms, 10 on each of her original arms that Robin can use to block attacks. *'Cuatro Manos:' Robin sprouts 80 arms, which fuse together to form 4 gigantic arms. *'Cien Fleur; Wing:' Robin sprouts 100 arms on her back which hold on each other tightly forming wings, allowing her to fly for 5 seconds. *'Dos Fluer: Grab:' Creating two arms on their legs, Robin proceeds to grab her male target's "treasure" and squeezes them, causing the target unbearable pain and bringing them to their knees in agony. *'Manos Gigantes:' Robin creates two hands that, combined, rival the size of the Thousand Sunny *'Mille Fleur Gigantesque Mano:' Robin creates a giant pair of her legs that proceed to continually stamp on her opponents. *'Body Fleur:' Robin creates an entire or partial clone of herself Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post-Timeskip Note: Not to be confused with the similarly - named character from DC Comics Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Anime Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Orphans Category:Protagonists Category:Anti-heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Sailors Category:Humans Category:Tier 8 Category:Pirates Category:Geniuses